


Untitled

by HazAndNi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi





	Untitled

Zayn groaned loudly as he walked Through The small park down the road from his flat. It was well after midnight and he hadn't slept at all. How could he when the girl he was so desperately in love with was out on a date with another man. Not that he had been all that surprised when Lily had walked out of her brother, Louis', bathroom dressed in gray skinny jeans and a black V-neck and announced that she would be going out with Stan for the night. Stan. Zayn hated that kid. Even before he found out that Lily was dating him. Louis had brought Stan round a few times and he always seemed to rub Zayn the wrong way. And now he had Lily. Funny, smart, beautiful Lily. 

In Zayn's head, they were perfect for each other. Lily was just like her brother, loud, obnoxious, constantly pulling pranks. She brought out the wild side of Zayn that no one else seem coax out of him. The were complete opposites most of the time, but they still had a million things in common, like the fact that they were both Manchester United fans and how they both could sleep until 4 in the afternoon. And that's all aside from the fact that she had the most amazing ocean colored eyes that shattered his already fragile confidence whenever they gave him a second glance. She was the most beautiful girl Zayn had ever seen and every time Stan's name slipped from those full pink lips, Zayn's world grew a little bit darker. 

It wasn't like he would ever tell her he loved her. How could he? She was his best mates sister, that would be weird and wrong on so many levels. It's just that, she was a Tomlinson, genetically designed to make your knees go weak. 

A soft whimper broke him out of his thoughts, peaking his curiosity, and he made his way over in the direction it came from. Perched on a swing, head hung low, body shaking with sobs, sat an unmistakeable mop of messy carmel curls. 

"Lily?" He said softly, afraid to startle her. She turned her head quickly, eyes wide with a mixture of sadness and fear before realizing it was only Zayn. 

"Z-zayn? What are you d-doing here?" she hiccuped through the tears. His heart gave an unpleasant squeeze at the sight of her tear stained face so he ran to her, pulling her up out of the swing and wrapping his arms around her tightly as her tears soaked his black T-shirt. 

"Lily, you're freezing. Let's get you home, love." His hands rubbed up and down her arms trying to warm her but it was really no use what with the chilly fall wind whipping through the air. She followed him willingly, needing to warm up and lay down. As they made their way back in the building, up the lift and towards her brothers door, she stopped short and grabbed Zayn's hand tightly. 

"Can I stay at yours tonight? Please Zayn?" she begged. Zayn had never heard that frightened tone in her voice before and it equal parts concerned and confused him. It wasn't until after he nodded and unlocked the door to his flat that he heard the angry voice yelling from his best mates flat. 

"You just left her there! What's wrong with you mate!" Zayn had never heard Louis so angry. Frankly, he was angry too. How dare Stan leave her alone out there, especially at that time of night. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and ushered the terrified girl inside, leading her over to the couch and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small body but she flinched suddenly and pulled away, jumping to the other side of the couch. 

"Lily......" he started to say but then he noticed the bruise on her collarbone. And then another one on her hip. And two more on her forearm. His eyes widened with a mixture of hate and terror. Within seconds he found himself yanking open the door to Louis flat and hurling himself across the lounge, grabbing Stan's body and slamming him up against the wall with such a force that all in the room were surprised that the older boy didn't crash through the drywall against his bruising back. "Who the fuck do you think you are laying a hand on her that way?" Zayn growled at him. Stan's eyes went wide with terror. "That's right you fucking bastard, you should be scared. You think you can lay a finger on her, hurt her like that and just get away with it? Think again Stan. If I ever EVER catch you around here again, if I even see you within 100 meters of her EVER again, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you in the most painful way possible. Don't call her, don't text her, don't even fucking THINK about her ever again, do you understand me?" Stan nodded his head so hard Zayn thought it was going to fly off his body. He released the spineless lad from his grip and tossed him effortlessly in the direction of the door. "Get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit." he spat and with that, Stan took off like a bat out of hell. After a few moments in which he attempted to control his rage, Zayn suddenly became aware of his surroundings. The cracks in the wall from Stan's body, the shocked look on Louis' eyes, Harry and Niall standing naked but thankfully wrapped in a blanket in the doorway to Harry's bedroom. And then there was Lily, back against the wall next to the front door, a look of pure adoration and relief in her eyes. She launched herself forward, running into Zayn's arms and hugging him tightly, once again soaking his shirt with her tears. 

"Thank you Zayn. Thank you so much!" she whispered out between sobs. Zayn watched as Narry made their way back inside the bedroom. His eyes then found Louis' and the Doncaster lad shot him a knowing smile before heading into the kitchen, probably to make some tea. Zayn understood what the look meant. Louis was giving him his silent blessing. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around the mess of a girl who clung to his body like he was her lifeline. And maybe he was. What would have happened to her if Zayn hadn't done what he did? If he hadn't noticed the bruises? He didn't want to think about it but he could imagine it would have ended quite badly. 

"Why?" he heard her ask him as her tears began to subside. He looked down at her curiously, loosing himself for a moment in the perfect pools of blue in her eyes. "Why did you do it?" He chuckled softly before burying his face in her hair, as she nuzzled her in the crook of his neck. His lips found her ear and, using every bit of confidence he could muster, he finally whispered the three words he'd been dying to say to her since the day they met. 

"I love you."


End file.
